User talk:Tdifan1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Nalyd Renrut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:57, November 13, 2009 If you don't make your character's page soon, you will not be allowed to compete. It needs to be done by Thursday. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:33, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to say thanks for playing Frank while I was out. Turnertang 12:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for playing Erik for me while I was at a Thanksgiving party. You rock! This is what happens when you eat all the ketchup.You start to talk crazy...SQUEEL!!! 18:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Two Episodes Tonight Just a reminder that at six o'clock eastern time SHARP we will be starting! Here is a link to the IRC. Remember to come as "(character name)|(team initials; SD/KA)" when you arrive. If you can't come, tell me. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Since when were you Cody obsessed? XD Thnx for playing me for 99% of the episode XD I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 00:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know you were Noah obsessed too! Um, is Nalyd still Beth obsessed? Xd and is Chimmy and Sunshine still Shadow/Duncan obsessed? I need to make sure. I is Tdi! Don't Call My Name 00:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No, Chimmy can't come back because her parents won't let her.--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:54, January 12, 2010 (UTC) You need to make a character for IRC Camps by Saturday morning or you will not be playing. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:08, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Christian. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:14, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The new IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 Eastern Time in the usual IRC channel. Don't be late! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG! I love it! It's fabulous! Thank you! IHeartTDInTDA 04:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) He basically was ready to jump out the plane from the start, even asking Chris before the challenge....that's basically his major role for the episode. Show me how to lie, you're getting better 01:23, March 14, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode! Tonight! 5:30! PM! Eastern standard! Time! it's possible I'll be last, in which case we'll start at 6:00. If I'm still not there, then we'll try for 6:30, then 7:00, then 7:30, then 8:00... At which point, if for whatever reason I'm still gone, it will be postponed.If you have any challenge ideas, please submit them. And remember, we need more pics! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Another new episode tonight at 5:30 pm eastern time! (You know the drill in case I can't make it. I may lose power, so if I stop talking I lost power.)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! (You know the half-hour interval rule in case I can't make it...) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update your character's page with any info you can, even if other people usually play them!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, new IRC Camps episode tonight! 5:30 pm eastern time. If we get down around 6:00, we can even do the final four episode. (Heck, we can do as many episodes as we have time for XD). As always, if I am unable to arrive, please come back every 30 minutes, and stay in Chatango.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry this is so late notice, but IRC Camps will be TONIGHT at 5:30 pm eastern time. (Shane will be unable to be online for a week starting Thursday, and Nalyd is out of town for the weekend). If you can't come to the finale, tell me who you'd like to vote for to win, and your fill-in will be informed. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC)